1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-ceiling mount type air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An indoor unit of an in-ceiling mount type air conditioner has a box-shaped housing having an opening portion at the lower side thereof. The inside of the housing is compartmented into a primary space and secondary space by an indoor heat exchanger. The primary space is partitioned by a top plate portion of the housing and the indoor heat exchanger, and indoor air which has not yet been air-conditioned is taken from a room into the primary space. The secondary space is partitioned by a side plate portion of the housing, the top plate portion and the indoor heat exchanger, and air-conditioned air is fed from the primary space into the secondary space. In order to prevent occurrence of condensation due to the air-conditioned air, a secondary side heat insulating material is provided to the side plate portion and the top plate portion of the housing facing the secondary primary space so as to cover the whole surface of the side and top plate portions (for example, see JP-A-2004-84999).
On the other hand, there is little risk that condensation occurs in the primary side space as compared with the secondary side space, however, condensation may occur when the humidity of air in the space under the roof is high. Therefore, there is a case where a heat insulating material is attached to the outside surface of the housing from the outside of the housing.
When the heat insulating material is attached the outside surface of the housing from the outside of the housing, the height dimension of the indoor unit is increased.
Furthermore, the indoor unit of the in-ceiling mount type air conditioner has an elongated air blow-out port extending along each side of a face panel, and a flap is provided at the inside of the air blow-out port to adjust the air blowing direction of air after heat-exchange. This flap extends over the longitudinal direction of the air blow-out port, and it is secured so as to be rotatable around swinging shafts formed at both the ends in the longitudinal direction. A regulating member for regulating the swing range of the flap is provided at the center portion of the flap. This regulating member is brought into contact with a regulating member provided to the main body side at the start time of the operation so that the start point of the swing range of the flap is set (for example, see JP-A-2007-93041).
However, the flap is designed in an elongated shape, and also it is a resin molded article, so that it may be warped (deformed) by heat of blown-out air or the like. When the flap is warped, the position of the regulating member of the flap is displaced, and the contact position between the regulating member of the flap and the regulating member of the main body side. Therefore, there is a risk that the start point of the swing range of the flap is displaced.
Still furthermore, there is known an in-ceiling mount type air conditioner having a housing in which an air blower and a heat exchanger are accommodated, and a face panel disposed at the lower side of the housing (for example, see JP-A-2001-235174). This type air conditioner has a temporal tacking portion for temporarily tacking the face panel to the housing for safety. The face panel is temporarily tacked to the temporal tacking portion, and then the face panel is fixed to the housing by screws.
In this case, for example, insert fittings are provided to the bottom surface of a drain pan, and the temporal tacking portions are provided to the insert fittings. Therefore, there are problems that the structure is complicated, the number of parts is increased and the manufacturing cost is increased.
Still furthermore, there is known an in-ceiling mount type air conditioner in which the main body of the air conditioner are suspended from the ceiling through suspending bolts, a face panel is secured to the lower surface of the main body of the air conditioner and corner panels are freely detachably provided to the four corners of the panel body of the face panel.
In this type of air conditioner, for example when a worker operates the suspending bolts to adjust the height of the main body of the indoor unit or the like, the worker detaches a corner panel from the panel body to expose an opening formed in the panel body, and inserts his/her hand or a machine tool through this opening or the like to access and operate the suspending bolt. Here, the corner panel is required to be easily removable from the panel body at the working time as described above from the viewpoint of quickness.
In view of this, there is provided an air conditioner in which a permanent magnet is provided to a corner panel, a metal plate is provided to the face panel in connection with this permanent magnet, and the easiness of detachment of the corner panel from the face panel is enhanced by utilizing the attraction force between the permanent magnet and the metal plate (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3284755).
However, in the above air conditioner, the manufacturing cost is increased because the permanent magnet and the metal plate are required, and also it is also required to provide a special mechanism for securing the permanent magnet and the plate to the corner panel and the face panel, so that the part structure is complicated.